


a night like this

by bail



Category: CW RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom/sub, M/M, Prostitution, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bail/pseuds/bail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as the door closes behind them, Padalecki presses him up against the wall, long, strong arms boxing him in. Jensen dares to look up; after all, eye contact is the key according to Chris. And the sight that meets him makes his heart beat faster and stop at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a night like this

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki and et al. belong to themselves. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  **Prompt:** Jared picks up a skinny young (around seventeen) hustler named Jensen one night, takes him to a hotel and fucks him. A few nights later, he's back looking for Jensen and finds him badly beaten/possibly raped. [[thread](http://community.livejournal.com/spnkink_meme/2728.html?thread=1671848#t1671848) @ [spnkink_meme](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/)]
> 
>  **A/N:** The story can also be read at my [fic journal](http://bail.livejournal.com/2688.html) over at livejournal.

Jensen is standing under the street light, hands buried deep into the pockets of his jeans and shoulders lifted slightly and hunched over from the cold. It is a Friday evening in May, and though this is usually a warm month filled with warm nights, it is not today. He leans up against the lamp post, soaking in the artificial light. It does not make him feel warmer, but for a few seconds he can pretend and that is all he cares about.

He is wearing a grey long-sleeved shirt, one that Chris had picked out for him after many attempts to get Jensen to wear something a bit, well, _less_ to be honest. Jensen had turned one sleeveless shirt down after the other, telling Chris that he wanted something that did not make him feel so exposed. And though he is still freezing, he is glad that he had not faltered at his decision, because he is sure that if he was wearing the same amount of clothing like the rest of the hustlers also on this street, his skin would be blue. Well, it might be exaggerating things a bit. He suppresses a shiver and forces himself to look up from the pavement.

 _Look them into the eyes, make them want you from the moment they see you, act confident._

His new friend Chris had told him that. He had known Chris for all but two days when he had managed to convince Jensen that this was a piece of cake job and that Jensen would be popular and earn a lot of money just based on his looks alone. Jensen had been desperate for money right about that point and had finally agreed to give it a try. Yesterday had been spent in Chris' flat – and now also Jensen's – with Chris giving him pointers on this new job.

He looks over at Chris who stands on the other side of the street, and Jensen cannot for the life of him fathom how Chris can wear only a wifebeater and jeans and not freeze. The other hustler looks over at him and smiles while he nods. Jensen returns the nod, feeling a bit better knowing that his friend is not all that far away.

He hears footsteps and turns to see an older, slightly fat man approaching him slowly. The street is a bit dark and it is only the places where the light from the above lamps hit the ground that you can see things more clearly. He swallows and stands up a bit more straight, eyes looking into the dark, waiting for the man to walk into one of these lights. Minutes seem to tick by before the man finally steps into the beam of pale yellow, and Jensen's eyes widen at the sight of him. Not only is the man old and a bit on the fat side, but he looks scruffy and dirty and like he smells. Not that Jensen can smell him from where he is standing, but he knows the type from experience. And this time, when a gentle breeze hits him, he allows himself to shiver. The man grins at this though, eyes gleaming with something that Jensen is sure he will not appreciate no matter what.

"You free?" drawls a voice and Jensen turns and sees a black car parked right in front of him without him even noticing it. With one last look at the older man who has now stopped walking closer, Jensen bends down; his right arm resting on the top of the car as he looks inside. This man is so much different from the older guy down the street, and Jensen cannot help but stare at the man. He is no older than 30, from the looks at it, and very handsome with dark brown hair that is just long enough for fingers to run through it and grab onto. The man's eyes look dark, almost black, but Jensen is sure that it is just because there is no real light inside the car.

"Look kid, you free or not?" the man sounds impatient, and Jensen quickly nods, cheeks turning slightly red with embarrassment, and thinks that this is it. His first time hustling, his first time ever in fact, and he can feel the butterflies in his stomach.

"Yes," he answers. He thinks of what Chris had told him, and lifts his eyes to look directly into the dark pools of eyes. Jensen smiles, the corner of his lips twisting up into what comes close to a smirk, and hopes that this work just as well as the other hustler had promised him it would. When the man nods at him, Jensen looks over the top of the car, eyes trying to find his friend. Chris however, is no where to be seen, and Jensen frowns a bit at that. Then he opens the door and gets in, the soft beige-colored leather seeming to engulf him as he makes himself comfortable in the seat, the smell of new car lingering on every surface around him.

 _If the man looks rich, ask for a high amount but be prepared to settle for half._

"It's five hundred," he utters quietly, eyes at his hands. The man just looks at him, dark eyes drilling into Jensen's own. "Hundred for a blowjob, five for sex," he quickly adds. This time he is speaking a bit louder, trying to clarify what exactly the five hundred would entail. He recites the pricelist just as Chris had told him, but whereas his friend had promised him that this would lead to negotiations, nothing happens. Only an awkward silence as the man turns the key and starts the car. He wonders if he needs to say the prices again, if the man heard him the first time. Another two or three minutes go by without any words being said, and Jensen looks out of the corner of his eyes at the brown-haired man. Just as he is about to open his mouth again, the man speaks up.

"Look sunshine. I didn't ask for the prices or for you to talk, so keep that mouth shut."

Jensen's eyes expand for a split second at that and he can hear his heart pumping faster and faster, louder and louder. Until the only sound he can hear is the heartbeat filling his ears. It is so loud that he is sure that the man can hear it too. "It's Jensen," he finally mutters, his voice barely audible over the thumping of the heart, feeling the need to say that. The brown-haired guy makes no movement or says anything to let Jensen know that he heard him.

The rest of the drive is done in silence. Jensen spends the ride looking out the window, watching the cars they pass and the people walking on the sidewalk. None of them, he thinks, head tilting slightly to the side to lean his forehead up against the window, none of them knows who he is or what he is or what will happen soon.

They stop outside a very fancy hotel, and Jensen only needs to take one look at it to know that it is a place that does not allow hustlers inside. He immediately thinks of that movie his mom used to love watching, Pretty Woman, or something like that. He always used to find it highly disturbing that women would fantasies about being a prostitute and then get picked up by some rich handsome man who ends up falling in love with them. After all, being a prostitute is no dream job, and Jensen is only in this situation because of some very bad choices.

He is so deep in thought that he startles as the door opens and the man's large hand covers his wrist and pulls him out. They walk swiftly past the doorman who greets the man with a, "Good evening Mr. Padalecki." Jensen stares dumfounded over his shoulder as Mr. Padalecki continues to drag him across the hall and towards the elevators. Jensen is kind of glad to know the man's name, because he cannot keep thinking of him as the man.

"Sir?" he says, as they stand there, waiting for one of the elevator doors to open. Mr. Padalecki looks down at him, and Jensen suddenly feels stupid for opening his mouth. The man – Mr. Padalecki – raises an eyebrow, waiting for Jensen to continue. He cringes under the gaze but still finds the power in him to ask what he wants. "What should I call you?"

Chris had told him that most of the Johns he picked up liked it when he called them something along the lines of sir or daddy or even occasionally master. Padalecki though, is different. "If you have time to call me anything, then you are not doing your job properly, don't you think so?" Padalecki says, leering down at Jensen. The door to one of the elevators opens and Jensen is pushed inside.

As soon as the door closes behind them, Padalecki presses him up against the wall, long, strong arms boxing him in. Jensen dares to look up; after all, eye contact is the key according to Chris. And the sight that meets him makes his heart beat faster and stop at the same time. Cool blue-green (not black as he had originally thought) eyes look down at him, and Jensen cannot help but feel like wanting to shrink under Padalecki's gaze. Eyes quickly avert to the floor again, gazing intently at his worn sneakers as if they suddenly hold the solution to all the problems in the world. And for the third time since he had been picked up, he wonders if this was such a good idea.

"Look at me," demands that low, husky voice, and Jensen looks up, neck nearly straining from how tall the guy in front of him is. His eyes never reach past the mouth though, which now is smirking at him. Jensen unconsciously wets his lips, and presses himself closer to the wall as the man groans at this. Huh, he thinks, uncertain as to what he should do with this little piece of information.

The man leans down and kisses him hard on the lips. Jensen's arms hang down loosely at his sides, fingers fidgeting with the hem of his grey shirt. Just as he is about to open his mouth to let Padalecki's tongue in, the elevator door opens and the older man steps back, grinning. And that's the first time Jensen sees dimples like that. The man steps out, his big hand around Jensen's wrist again. They walk down a hall, Jensen following meekly behind him as they venture further into the penthouse apartment. It is at least fifteen times the size of the small flat that he now shares with Chris, if not larger. And though standing in front of Mr. Padalecki had made him feel small, being in this apartment makes him feel even smaller.

Jensen wishes he could stop and look at the many wondrous things lying about and hanging on the walls, but Padalecki seems to be against that idea and instead guides him into the bathroom, which is so big that it makes Jensen winded. Padalecki stands right behind him now, looming over him in a way that makes Jensen feel incredible tiny (despite the fact that he is average height for a seventeen year-old, well, almost anyway), and Jensen can feel something extremely big and hard poking at his back. His mouth opens and the surprised gasp leaves his lips before he can stop himself. This earns him a chuckle from the guy pressed up against his back. And with the man standing so close behind him he can smell a, without doubt, very expensive cologne that clings to Padalecki's skin and clothes.

"Shower," says Padalecki, and forces Jensen further into the bathroom with a shove. Large hands reach around and undo Jensen's jeans that fall to the floor easily, and cover his ankles before he steps out of them. Then the hands reach for the long-sleeved shirt, and Jensen raises his arms to make it easier. He does not see where Padalecki puts the shirt, but he can hear it fall on the floor somewhere behind him. The warm hands are now on his hips, just at the top of his boxers, and before he even manages to think about what this means, the boxers are down around his ankles too.

"Mm, gorgeous," says Padalecki as he steps back and looks at Jensen's uncovered body. Padalecki starts to walk around him, taking in all of Jensen's exposed flesh, a smirk plastered to the face as the eyes roam the body.

 _Don't bloody blush. It's not attractive. Men do not want blushing virgins. That's not what they are paying for._

And yet Jensen cannot help himself from blushing underneath the hungry stare that Padalecki gives him. His hand moves slightly, wanting nothing more than to cover his privates, but stops himself at the last minute with Chris' words in mind. He tries to stand tall, but fails at this attempt when he hears a low grunt.

The man stops behind him again, and Jensen listens as Padalecki takes another step back. He looks over his shoulder and sees Padalecki leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest. If not for the fact that he looks amused (which only makes it so much harder for Jensen to just stop bloody blushing already) the pose seems so intimidating that Jensen feels sort of afraid.

"Shower," he says, and points at the stall behind Jensen. "Don't close the curtains. I want to see you all _wet_." The last word comes out as a breathed huff. Jensen nods and steps into the shower. The tiles under his feet are cold. He turns the knobs and waits until the water is warm enough for him to step under the cascading streams. The stall is so big that three or four people could probably be in here, but he is grateful that he is allowed to do this shower alone, even if Padalecki is just across the room and staring at him. He looks curiously at the shampoo, then at Padalecki who nods. He picks it up and quickly pours some of it into his hand. It smells like strawberry; a sweet rich scent filling his nostrils.

As soon as his hair is clean from the shampoo, he reaches for the soap and runs it over his body. He can hear Padalecki doing something to his left, but knows that if he looks at the man then he will just blush again, and that is not what he is being paid for. Blushing that is. Just as he is about to turn off the water, a naked arm reaches past him and does it for him. He turns and looks at Padalecki who is now only wearing his black trousers; white shirt and black tie gone. Jensen swallows as he sees how muscular and bloody perfect the man is underneath the clothing. Entire body looks like it has been kissed by the sun, an almost golden tan covering all of Padalecki.

"Come," says Padalecki, and holds out a big soft towel for Jensen. He does as asked and steps out of the stall and into the dark green towel. Padalecki starts to rub him dry, large hands forcing the soft towel up and down his legs, his arms, his back and stomach. Until finally all that remains wet is Jensen's hair. Padalecki smiles at Jensen for the first time this evening. It is a true genuine smile that makes Jensen smile automatically back.

Padalecki looms over him and brings the towel up to Jensen's hair, large hands moving around until the locks of dark-blond are dry as well. They share a look, and Jensen wets his lips, bring Padalecki's eyes down to his mouth. They stand like this for a few moments, and Jensen thinks that finally he has the upper hand in this situation. A big hand comes up and gently strokes his cheek and Jensen's heart beats just a bit faster as he leans his head into the warm touch. But then Padalecki withdraws his hand and throws the towel on the floor in the corner. He gestures with a nod of the head for Jensen to walk out of the bathroom. Jensen walks with Padalecki right at his heels down the long corridor until they stop in front of a closed door.

"Open it," whispers Padalecki into his ear, a huff of warm breath caressing his cheek that leaves Jensen breathless. Behind the door is the bedroom. A huge four posters bed is right in front of a big ceiling-to-floor panorama window and Jensen bets that if he looks out of the window he will have a view of the entire city.

Padalecki pushes none too gently at his back and Jensen enters the room, a bit in awe and a big part of him nervous as hell for what is about to happen. It is all new to him, his first time and everything. He wonders if he should tell Padalecki this, but decides against this. After all, he is being paid for sex, not for telling his life story.

"How do you want it?" he asks, attempting to be flirty and sexy and open for any suggestions that the man who bought him might have. It had been so much easier practicing with Chris back at the flat. But this it real and he seems to stumble over the words instead of being confident. And it is not until the words have already left his mouth that he remembers that speaking means he is not doing the job properly.

"Knees," says Padalecki simply, the smile gone and a determined look now gracing his face. Jensen bites nervously into his lower lip, but does as requested and falls on his knees in front of the bed. His ass touches his bare heels, and he feels oddly exposed and naked under the gaze of the big man. Padalecki settles on the bed in front of Jensen and leans back on his arms, resting the weight of his upper body on his hands that are twisted into the bed cover. "Come on then," he says, voice sounding a bit impatient and filled with desire. Jensen nods, mostly to himself, and reaches out to undo the zip and pulls out Padalecki's dick.

The size of it makes his mouth fall open. It should not have surprised him as much as it did, he knows that. Padalecki is a big man after all; muscular, lean and bloody handsome, so it was only naturally that the dick was the same. Right? He is not sure how long he has been staring at it, when the brown-haired man suddenly interrupts his thoughts.

"Listen sunshine, it won't blow itself. You need to suck it." And then the hands are in his hair, the fingers that had previously been gripping tightly onto the bed cover are now twisted his hair, pulling and tugging at the ends. It hurts a bit, but it is effective because it pulls Jensen closer to the throbbing member. He looks shyly at the dick, swallows and breathes heavily for a few moments before bracing himself and opening his mouth. Pink tongue darts out to lick at the top and Padalecki groans deeply. The dick tastes salty and weird, but he knows that just licking the tip will not do, so he opens his mouth further and tries to take the head in. He has only done this twice before, and both times had been less than successful; the guy unable to come that was how bad Jensen had been. But he is determined to leave with money in his hand. After all, he needs to pay the rent for the room he has at Chris' flat.

He does his best, using his lips and tongue, making sure not to use his teeth. Padalecki forces himself deeper into Jensen's mouth, and he starts to cough and gasp for air, but Padalecki is pushing further in, relentless and callous. The fingers in his hair hold on stronger, and if Jensen thought it had hurt before, then he was sorely mistaken. It feels as if the strands are being pulled out with the roots, and he gasps, feeling his eyes start to water. He does not cry though, because crying is right up there next to blushing. Unacceptable or at least that is what Chris had said. As he sits here on the carpet, he wonders how he could have let Chris talk him into this at all. It is definitely not fun, his throat is aching and he is pretty sure that he will be bald by the time Padalecki will come.

However, Padalecki does not come from the shear work of his mouth, and when he finally pulls out of Jensen's mouth; he just looks at Jensen as if he regrets his decision to have bought this street hustler. And Jensen kind of regrets his decision too of going home with Padalecki. He thinks of the old man he had seen on the street before Padalecki had appeared seemingly out of thin air and questions if he would have been better off going home with that man than the one in front on him.

"Well, don't you just suck at sucking," he mocks, words muttered darkly, and Jensen cringes at the words. "Get on the bed on your knees. Head on the bed, ass in the air," says the man, and Jensen does as told, not sure if he would be able to do anything but obey the command. Padalecki does not seem like a man you can say no to. He shivers at the position he is in, not sure he likes the way he lies here exposed. He turns his head, cheek pressed into the silky bed cover, and stares out of the window. The stars on the sky are twinkling, almost in a mocking manner, and for a wistful moment he wishes that he could glue them to the ground.

A cold slick finger touches his entrance, and he jumps at the feeling of having something touch him there. A hand is placed on his hip, to reassure him or to hold him still. Jensen is not sure, though he expects that it is the latter of the two options.

The finger breaches him, and moves inside of him. He can feel the knuckle at his entrance, and closes his eyes, squeezing them shut tightly. "Relax," says Padalecki, and Jensen wants to tell him that he is bloody trying but it hurts too much to relax. He does not say anything though. Just forces himself to keep his breathing steady. He wants to kill Chris for saying that this was easy money.

After a few minutes, another finger is added to the first, and two slick digits are now pumping in and out of him. He can hear Padalecki breathe behind him, and hopes that the man is satisfied with how well Jensen is doing and how good he is trying to be. Padalecki scissor the long slender fingers inside of him, opening him up for more to come. A low hum can be heard from behind him, and Jensen feels an odd twist of pride inside of him, clenching at his chest, his breath now shallow. Padalecki sounds pleased with Jensen's performance, and this makes him feel kind of happy.

A third finger is being added now, and though it does not hurt as much as the two fingers did at first, it still feels odd and he cannot help but squirm. He is thankful though, that the stabbing pain seems to have subdued a bit. And then the fingers hit that special spot that Chris had told him about, and his entire body arches and his toes curl and he lets out a small, "Fuck." The long slender fingers touches that spot again, and Jensen finds himself hardening even if seconds ago he had been so sure that he would never be able to find pleasure in this.

Padalecki grins behind him, and Jensen finds that he actually quite like that grin. Though he would like it more if the grin was followed with another touch of that spot again, but the fingers stay away from his prostate. When the slick fingers are pulled out, he whines a bit, ass going higher into the air as if to follow them. This earns him a throatily laugh, one that goes straight to his groin.

"Such a pretty whore," says Padalecki, and right now Jensen will agree with everything and anything as long as his spot is being touched again. He just moans, and bites into his lower lip, past the stage where he cares about being called a whore. After all, he is a whore. And he will just have to get used to it.

A strong arm is under his stomach, pulling hard and making Jensen change position a bit. He is still on his knees, though a bit closer to the cover now, his legs more spread, his ass more exposed. He hears the rip of a condom pack and listens as Padalecki rolls it down. And then the tip of the big dick is circling the rim of muscles, slick with lube that makes Jensen's skin down there all wet and sticky. Jensen stops mid-moan, thoughts of how big that dick was when he was trying to suck it before. He suddenly does not feel all that relaxed anymore, but before he gets a chance to stop what is about to happen, Padalecki pushes the head in and fuck that bloody hurt!

"Relax," says Padalecki for the second time this evening and pushes all the way in. But this time Jensen cannot relax. It hurts and Padalecki is too big and his eyes start to water again. And then, just as the dick moves out of him again it touches that bundle of nerves and his eyes roll in his head as he lets out a low moan.

The older man leans over Jensen, chest touching his back, the dick being pushed further in. Arms are being settled on each side of his head, but Jensen is too caught up in the sex that he cannot focus clearly. Then he feels tiny kisses on his back, wet lips leaving kisses up his spine until Padalecki reaches his neck. He tries to move his head a bit, allowing the man better access to his neck. Padalecki wastes no time before he claims the offered neck, teeth biting into the frail skin, tongue darting out to lick the abused flesh after.

Jensen tries to maneuver his hand down and under himself to grab his dick that is crying for attention, but instead he receives a growl and a heated whisper of _don't_ from the man currently pounding into him. He gasps, and instead twines the bed cover around his fingers. He needs to touch himself something bad, he needs to come, but Padalecki does not seem to like that idea.

"Please," he finds himself begging, but he is so close to coming that he does not feel the shame of asking for permission to touch himself. Padalecki picks up his pace, dick going faster and harder in and out of Jensen's ass than he had ever thought was humanly possible. And every time the head of the dick grazes his prostate, Jensen moans and bucks his hips. His own dick is almost touching the bed cover, the silky sheet so close yet still not touching. Jensen opens his legs more, attempting to get further down. This movement though makes Padalecki ram into him so much deeper, the length of the dick stroking his inner walls.

"Harder," he finds himself begging, the need for release too much. Padalecki chuckles at this, and Jensen wants to swear at the man, but all that comes out of his used mouth are non-related syllables that make very little sense.

"You are mine," says Padalecki into Jensen's ear. "I bought you." Jensen wants to argue with the fact that he has yet to be paid – and wait; didn't Chris tell him to get the money in his hands before he did anything? – but then Padalecki's big hand closes over his dick and pulls at it harshly and though it is a bit too rough for Jensen's liking he still finds himself coming, ass clenching around the moving dick that continues to smash into him harshly only to be pulled halfway out again.

By the time he becomes alert again after coming, Padalecki is still pounding into his ass, hips bucking fiercely. Jensen stays still, waiting for the man to come, and after almost five minutes of only the sound of skin smacking against skin, Padalecki comes with a groan. Jensen can feel the dick inside him pulsate and filling the condom.

The brown-haired man breathes heavily into Jensen's hair for a few seconds before pulling out and rolling to the side.

Jensen is tired and the bed is so incredible comfortable that he just wants to fall asleep right here. "No sleeping sunshine," says Padalecki, and Jensen turns his head to look at the man.

Padalecki stands up from the bed and moves over to his drawers, opening the top one and takes out a black leather wallet. Jensen tries to move, but feels a piercing pain in his backside that makes his eyes close tightly as he breathes deeply. Then, finally, he manages to get up. His clothes are thrown at him, and he clumsily catches it, surprised at the urgency that seems to lie behind the act.

"Get dressed." It is a command, and the voice is back to being impatient and harsh as it was at the beginning of the night. Jensen nods obediently, but Padalecki is already out of the bedroom. Once dressed, Jensen follows the man, fidgeting with the sleeves of his shirt as he walks into the hall.

"Here," says Padalecki, grinning as he hands Jensen hundred and fifty dollars. Jensen looks up at the man, surprised and kind of angry, because he had told his prices before they started! He opens his mouth, ready to tell that he demands more, when Padalecki reaches out and places a finger against his lips to silence him. "Please, you are a street whore, not some high-class escort boy. Besides, that blowjob sucked, and not in the good way." Padalecki has the nerve to look amused, but Jensen does not find this at all funny. Sex is at least two-fifty and the blowjob another fifty.

Before he gets a chance to find the right words he is being thrown out of the door. The elevator door opens and a security man steps out, almost as if he had been waiting for Padalecki to finish with him. He gestures for Jensen to enter the elevator, and with one last look at the closed door and a reconciled sigh, Jensen walks towards the man, head bowed in defeat, cheeks burning with shame. Padalecki is right. He is just a street whore.

~

The day after, Jared drives down the same road as the evening before. It is still a bit early to be looking for someone to bring back with him, but the boy, Jensen, is still on his mind. Normally he does not use the same hustler twice, but there is something about this boy that makes him yearn for another night and possibly even more nights to come. He pulls up at the same spot from yesterday, and sees a hunched over figure sitting on the pavement. He rolls down his window, already smiling with the thought of fucking the boy again. "Get in," he says.

Jensen gets up from the pavement and opens the door. It is dark in the car, and Jared wonders what made the boy so eerily quiet. He turns on the light. But the sight that meets him is nothing to smile about. The boy has a blue eye and a swollen cut lip. A cluster of blood is sticking to the right side of the mouth and Jared notices the red marks on the wrists before Jensen has a chance to pull at the sleeves to cover them.

"What happened?" he asks, finding himself almost concerned. He does not normally care about hustlers. After all, he only uses the same once before moving on to the next.

"Nothing," says Jensen, and Jared's eyes narrow as the boy looks at his hands rather than at him.

"Tell me," he demands, hand reaching out to grab Jensen's neck and forcing the boy's head to look at him. Jensen lets out a pained gasp, but Jared does not care. He demanded to know and who is Jensen to defy him.

"I didn't bring enough money home yesterday," explains Jensen, and Jared frowns, his grip of the neck loosening a tiny bit. But Jensen continues talking before Jared gets a chance to say anything. "Yesterday was my first time ever and I was supposed to bring at least three hundred home for Steve, but I only had the one-fifty you gave me. Well, one-thirty, because I bought some food and I had to pay for the bus ticket."

Jared has a bad taste in his mouth. It is a bit sour and completely unfamiliar and it makes him want to hit something or someone. And the perfect guy to hit right now would be this Steve guy. "Who's Steve?" he snarls and leans a bit closer to Jensen.

Jensen sighs and shrugs, but Jared really wants to know and in the end Jensen gives in and tells him. "Steve is Chris' pimp. He said that I belonged to him too and that I owed him half of what I earned. I gave it to him, but what I had wasn't enough, apparently."

Jared nods. "Well," he says, and does something he never thought he would have done before. "You are _mine_ now." The words are possessive and he finds that he truly means them. He wants Jensen at his home, always ready for him, just his and for him alone. His dick throbs with the thought that he was Jensen's first, and he wants to be Jensen's last as well. The image of the boy naked on his bed, always ready for him to use when he feels like it enters his mind.

Jensen does not look all that crazy about the idea though, and Jared leans over and kisses the boy on the lips, forcing his tongue inside so he can taste Jensen properly, something he did not allow himself to do yesterday. His tongue licks over the blood, dick hardening in his pants over how fucking amazing Jensen tastes. "Or do you rather want to work here on the streets as a common whore and have numerous men fuck your ass every night? Think about it. This way it will only be me. And you will never have to worry about money or going to bed unfed again." One eyebrow is raised as he looks expectantly at Jensen.

Jensen shakes his head at that and finally nods his agreement of being Jared's alone. Jared smirks, aware and oddly excited that he has Jensen where he wants him now. He starts the car and watches as Jensen waves to someone through the glass.

"Who are you waving at?" he asks, voice a bit harsher than he had intended.

"Chris," says Jensen simply, and then turns his head to look at Jared.

Jared looks sideways at the boy, thrilled to have him in the car again, and even more so excited to know that Jensen will be his from now on.

"I'm Jared," he says as they stop at red light, Jensen nods and offers Jared a small smile that goes straight to his dick. He reaches out again and pulls Jensen closer, mouths crashing together in a wet sloppy kiss.

The light turns green again and Jared gently pushes Jensen's head down toward his crotch. "Think you can do better than yesterday?" he asks teasingly yet demanding, and Jensen does not answer him. Simply opens his fly and pulls his dick out and licks at the tip.

Jared's one hand is buried in the soft hair while the other is on the wheel. He hums happily and continues down the road towards the hotel from the night before. He has been living there for the last year or so. After all, it is his hotel. And if Jensen is behaving well and improves his sucking talents, he might just take the boy with him to stay at the hotel he owns on Hawaii.

 _fin._


End file.
